whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tadako Ariyoshi
Character Summary Tadako is not an outspoken type of character. She's shy and a bit wihdrawn. The girl can be knwon as fragile because she doesn't bode well in stressful situations. Tadako is also known to be indecisive in many things...not liking having to choose. Past Tadako's parents were well known throughout the higurashi community, with her mother being headstrong and straightforward and her father being the charismatic flirt. The two were a funny yet easily predicted match and eventually Tadako was brought into the world. Everything seemed perfect, until the years passed by. Her parents had left town for there anniversary when she was still small, but after their returning, everything seemed to go downhill. Her father lost his job, and her mother became more and more stressed as she began to nag the both of them severely. As a small child, Tadako was extremely sensitive, so getting such negative feedback through the child off and left her highly confused. To add on to her confusion, her father had finally gotten sick of the nagging and left the two of them, leaving her at the wrath of her mother. As the years passed by, Tadako continued to take care of her shrew mother, who'd now became a shut-in. Tadako took on an open job at a food delivery shop, as well as a hobby of gardening. At her home she has a magnificient garden that she tends to all by herself. Her mother's reputation had gone through the drain since the divorce and since then, has continued for focus all her nagging and belittling towards her daughter, whom seems to silently take it. Rumors of her mother growing paranoid to the curse or even being the next to be taken on Watanagashi have been spread though these rumors seem to be false. With the cause of her mother's shrewd actions and words being caused by severe manic depression, which, without any treatment, has her growing into a living pain. Appearance Personality Tadako is one who could be considered a flower trying to grow at the top of an unpredictable volcano. Her mother has tended to ruin many aspects of her personality, especially her self esteem. Because of this, though Tadako is soft spoken and polite, she is also very shy, akward and indecisive. She's always nervious about what to say next and how people will respond to it, as at home her words cause her to constantly walk on glass. She's usually very quiet and rather overlooked in the classroom while deep down inside this self made demeanor just leads to her feeling more left out. While she has terrible social skills, it's her skills in gardening and her compassion that keeps her so hopefull. Though quiet, Tadako is a very usefull being when it comes to observing others and their behaviours. Because of this, she is one of the few able to recognize the fact that her mother isn't just any old shrew, but a broken soul with a genuine health problem, which contributes to the fact that she continues to take care of her mother and her constant belittling. When aknowledged and spoken too, Tadako can become a rather timid character, constantly looking down and speaking too softly though deep inside this tends to make her frustrated with her own self as she just wants to get her point across. Tadako does not believe in Oyashiro and therefore hardly ever bothers worrying about the curse, finding it to be coincidence other than supernatural Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Gardening:' Tadako is a superb gardener as she grows food for herself and mother and is the only member of the gardening club. Weapons *'Gardening Tools:' Essentially anything that can be used for gardening is something that Tadako can use to attack. Relationships Greyson Irvine Like many of the characters that come in interaction with Irvine, Tadako becomes protective of the boy. She often treats him like a little brother. Grey Tsura Tadako and Tsura are like sisters if one was to explain their relationship. They take interest in the other's hobby and usually look out for each other. Ruhige Lorelei Tadako is one of Lorelei's closest friends. They consider themselves to be like best friends as they care deeply for the other's well-being. Roleplay Differentiations Kagonotori-hen Nothing is changed about Tadako in this roleplay as it is her debut plot. She is sent to St. Lucia Academy after her mother kills some of the kids of Hinamizawa. Secrets-hen Tadako is considerably much darker in personality in this Higurashi plot. She harbors this more ruthless side in order to deal with her mother. However, she all has a compassionate side as she covers up all the deaths her mother caused. OCruise-hen Tadako joins Mami on her cruise ship along with Greyson Irvine, Takenaka Shizuka, and Ruhige Lorelei for her summer break. More than Human In More than Human, Tadako is involved in an incicent at her school, Yoshitsune Academy, where she is affected by gas released into the school. She develops invisibility. Trivia *Cannot participate in after school activities due to her responsiblities at home *Has a strange fear of ice cubes in everything but water *Keeps drinks as cubes within her house. Category:OC Character Category:Higurashi Category:Crossover Category:Other Anime